Reese compares his girlfriend with a game
by Ren Ichimoku fan1
Summary: Reese has a new girl and she is going dinner with his family. But before she comes he founds this other girl by a little pc game online. Shall he choose for her.Please Review and no flames please critic is always welcome
1. Chapter 1

Malcolm in the Middle

Reese compares his girlfriend with the game

Chapter one

Francis is in hell

''Mom, pick me up please, It's like living hell in here'' Francis said.

He was phoning to his mother again

''Francis for the last time, you can celebrate you're birthday there, and beside it will do you good to stay there...''

''They are about to kill me Mom''

''Francis, stop with this… wait a sec''

''**Reese. Malcolm, stop fighting you two''** she shouted when she heard noises from the bathroom.

Francis holds the phone from his ear before he was getting deaf.

His mom was always shouting, screaming or yelling so hard, she even broke her back when she screamed, and nobody knew that was even possible.

''I am back honey'' she said.

''Mom they are coming and they going to shave all my hair from my head and many more, pick me up now'' Francis said.

He heard the footsteps from the other students.

His mother was furious at the moment and she was saving some breath to shout as hard as possible.

Francis realise this was one big mistake.

Dad and Dewey saw her face and hide behind the cough.

''Stay low'' dad warned Dewey.

Dewey nodded.

Reese came in and shouted ''Malcolm stay upstairs and run throw the room and lock yourself up, she is going to exploded''

He ran upstairs.

''You said what young man, now listen to me, you are lucky I am not there ore I was the one to kill you and watch out, I can come and still can grab you by the ear'' She shouted.

Even the whole Academy could hear her and they did hide to.

''You're mom'' the brown man said.

Francis slowly nodded.

''Everybody run, she might come here and teach us a lesson to'' he yelled.

All students, teachers and even the head master ran away.

''Mom stop you even scared the head…''

Francis thought for a second or two very deep.

''Go on mom, Shout as hard as you can, I deserved it'' he said.

She was just about to shout but then she said '' what''

**This was the first chapter; I made this because I had nothing to do at school.**

**Please review.**

**Hilary Tate.**


	2. A date, with me

I noticed there weren't much Tak fanfictions, but there were really good

**I am back, I am still alive even at this boring day, here is chapter two, hope you like it an****d don't forget to review, except for you childish Pirate **

Chapter two

A date, with me?

The next morning, the living room was a mess.

Everybody was still a sleep.

Well almost.

Cause Reese was phoning with a girl.

''Hello, how are you'' he asked.

''Reese, it's seven in the morning on a Saturday, I do like to sleep'' she said.

''I know Claudia but I miss you and well I am just bored''

''You are not romantic are you?''

''Maybe I am not, maybe I am'' he teased.

''O, brilliant, than we can dinner together with our family's''

''Claudia, I am sure that isn't a good idea''

''It will be nice''

She gave the date and time and hung up and put her phone of.

''O no'' he sighed.

He started the computer and went playing an online game.

He notice there was someone online and she was new and she already was on the top.

He clicked on her name, this could be interested'' he thought.

''Hi'' he typed.

''Hi how are you'' she react.

''Fine, and you?''

''Fine to, shall we do a fight?''

Reese wasn't sure, if he won he would get al her points but if he loose she get his points.

''I rather don't like to loose my points'' he typed.

''I won't accept them'' she promised.

''Ok''

They played and they played for ages and every time she won but he didn't loose points.

''Besides, how did you become so good ''he asked.

''I don't know, I am just a simple wrestler and they called me bully but without me there would be chaos, panic and disaster, I am also a person with allot actions you know''

''You are like me but then a female''

''Who are you?''

''I am Reese''

''Wait I know you, you are famous on California elementary school''

''I am?''

''Yes, you're a great wrestler aren't you?

''Yes, I think so''

Reese didn't notice his little brother came in.

''what are you doing'' Dewey asked.

He shocked.

''Dewey, hi little fellow''

''What are you doing?'' Dewey asked with his big eyes.

''Chatting and gaming''

''With who''

''With a female version of me'' he grinned.

''You are lying''

Reese, who could be nice if he wanted to pet over Dewey's head and grinned.

''You have got a good sense of humour''

''Mommy, mommy''

Dewey runs upstairs.

''O o, I am in hell'' Reese knew.


	3. Nerves and stuff

This is the second part and well enjoy and read and review

**Hello people I am back**

**Here is the third part, enjoy**** and no flames**

Chapter three

''Mommy, mommy''

Dewey came in to his parent's room

Hal waked up by his shouting

''Dewey, let Lois sleep, It's Saturday and she is gonna be cranky if she woke up at this time, we do like to sleep until eleven''

''Mommy, mommy'' Dewey kept yelling.

He jumped on the bed.

''What'' she shouted.

''Reese is doing weird'' Dewey said with big eyes.

She sighed.

''Reese, come here'' she shouted really loud.

They only one who was still asleep in the neighbourhood was Malcolm, who was a bit normal

Reese came upstairs, opened the door and gave Lois some breakfast.

''Reese, how nice… wait… what do you need''

She kept staring at him really sharp, almost angry.

His eyes was even bigger then Dewey's and he looked on guilty (we all know that adorable look).

''Nothing, it's because you raise us and you deserve it'' he lied.

''Dewey go away, we need to talk to you're brother'' Hal said.

Dewey run away, he went watching TV.

''Well I have to admit, it looks delicious'' Lois said.

''What did you put in the food'' Hal asked, he knew almost everything of Reese and the stuff he did.

''Nothing''

''Reese, we know you, tell us, why are you doing this nice''

Reese told everything about Claudia and the dinner.

''So you have a girl for so long and you didn't tell, O Reese, I am so glad for you, I can't wait to meet her and her family, tomorrow night''

''Me to'' Hal said.

''Great but please act if are normal, just a regular family'' he begged.

''Don't be silly, we wont embarrass you by you're girl, will we?''

''No'' he said.

But he thought, I hope they will be sick.

He walked down stairs and by the front door there was Dewey with a girl from Reese's age

He didn't know her but she was kind of cute

''Hello Reese'' she said.

**That was chapter three, hope you like, I will say it another time, Please Review if you have something to say or else keep you're mouth shut and for the Morons Like that Flaming guy I will say it another time, NO FLAMES**

**NO FLAMES!**


End file.
